


Cuddlebug

by orphan_account



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Illinois is just a big cuddly bear, Sharing a Bed, but he wont admit it, but like a bit after that, idk how to tag this really, just some soft stuff between you and the adventurer, soft, the typical cliché thing that something happens and now you gotta share a bed, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've found yourself on an adventure with none other than Illinois. After a tiring day you find somewhere to rest up...
Relationships: Illinois/reader, Mark Fischbach/You
Kudos: 99





	Cuddlebug

You were practically dragging yourself forward as you finally got closer to the building. Relief hit you as you realized you'd finally get to sleep in a bed for once, not in a tent in the middle of a forest or on the ground in a cold, dark cave. A soft, warm bed with cozy pillows and a big blanket.

One look at the hotel and your dreams were shattered.

Could it even be called a hotel? You weren't sure. The building looked old and worn out, like it wasn't even supposed to still be standing. But Illinois marched with confidence in his step up to the door. So you followed.

The inside of the building wasn't...great. But it could've definitely been worse. Right away you encountered some issues though. The person behind the counter barely spoke any english, and he didn't seem interested in trying to communicate. Illinois tried his best to explain you two needed a room, to which the receptionist responded "room" and gave him a key. "Pay." He said, and with a bit of hesitation, Illinois fished up some cash and payed. The receptionist seemed content and pointed you down a hallway. Illinois tipped his hat as a thank you, you gave a quick smile and then you went to find your room.

"Room 8." Illinois muttered as he studied the key. "Shouldn't be too hard to find."

You were more interested in studying the rest of the building instead. It surely wasn't the cleanest, or the best place. But it was also the closest one, and probably the only hotel in this area. Hours of walking around had you too tired to protest. But the place still gave you the creeps.  
As you continued down the hall, someone stepped out of one of the rooms. It was a man, and he looked really scruffy. You weren't one to jump to conclusions and judge people, but he made you nervous. You jogged up to Illinois and grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Illinois." You mumbled, squeezing his arm. "This place feels...wrong."

"Don't cha worry 'bout it, kiddo, it's just one night. Plus, this is the only place to stay the night for atleast another 2 hours." 

You just pressed yourself closer to Illinois as you walked past the man.

"Ah, here it is." Illinois smiled as you walked up to a door with a metal sign on it. "8", it said.  
He put the key in and opened the door. When you walked in, you were pleasantly surprised. The room didn't look too shabby, and after a quick check for bed bugs and hidden cameras, you decided that this room maybe wasn't so bad. Illinois on the other hand, looked a bit puzzled. You were gonna ask him what was wrong, but then you realized that there was only one bed in the room. _How did you miss that when you first walked in?_

"Oh." You breathed. "They gave us a one-bed room."

"Uhh...seems like they did."

You sighed, running a hand through your hair. "I'll go see if i can get another room-"

"No, no, it's okay. I'll sleep on the floor." Illinois objected, beginning to throw a pillow and a blanket onto the carpet.

"What- no! God knows how dirty it is, and if anyones gonna sleep on the floor it'll be me!"

"Listen kid, it's fine-"

"Yes." You snatched a pillow out of his hand. "It IS fine. And don't call me kid, im like what, a few years younger than you?"

"Sounds like a kid to me."

You hit him with the pillow in your hand, earning a heartfelt laugh from him, which made your heart skip a beat. A quiet thought formed in the back of your head, and you pondered for a moment. Maybe...

"What's got you thinkin' so?" Illinois noticed you staring into the wall, rubbing your chin with your thumb.

"Well...." You shifted your weight, putting a hand on your hip. "I mean, the bed is big. I don't mind sharing, if you're comfortable with that?"

You turned to look at him. Somewhat of a crush had formed during your time with the adventurer. You didn't want to admit it, especially since he was a flirty son of a bitch who'd probably tease the fuck out of you if you ever told, but also, you didn't want to make stuff awkward between you two. You had no "intentions" with sharing the bed, you just wanted to sleep as fast as possible. It had been a long week, and you were in no mood to try and get a new room. But the thought of you sharing a bed still gave you butterflies.

"I mean, sure, if ya don't mind." You were surprised at how quickly Illinois accepted the offer. "I'm not really in the mood to argue with anyone about a new room."

"You read my mind." You smiled at him.

You both wasted no time getting your shoes and clothes off, climbing into your pj's and brushing your teeth. Your sleeping clothes were just a pair of pretty short shorts and a big oversized t-shirt. Illinois slept in nothing but a pair of pyjama pants.  
You were the first in bed, crawling down underneath the covers and feeling how absolutely exhuasted you were. With a big yawn and a stretch, you felt your body relax completely for the first time in a good few days.

"Scoot." You heard above you, looking up and realizing you were taking up most of the bed. You just stretched out more with a grin.

"But I am SO comfortable." Illinois snorted and shoved you to the side, letting his body drop down on the bed and causing you to bounce next to him. Your snickering filled the room as you shuffled and got comfy again. You found yourself on your side, facing the ego, as he layed on his back with his eyes closed.

"I missed sleeping in a bed, to be honest." He mumbled and yawned. You hummed in agreement, letting your eyes flutter close, and then you were out.

_______________

You groaned as you opened your eyes. You couldn't see anything, the room was pitch black. Panic grasped you for a moment, not remembering where you were. As you attempted to sit up, you were stopped. It took your brain a second to register the arms wrapped around you, and you felt someone shift behind you, said arms only tightening their grip. _Illinois._ You sighed in relief, memories flooding back again. You were in the hotel. You were safe.  
A groan came from the man behind you, as you were pulled closer to him, your back pressed against his chest. Your second of calm quickly dissapeared as you realized the position you were in. When had he rolled over to hold you?  
Your heart started beating fast. One of his arms were under you, snaked around your waist. The other rested ontop of you, wrapped around your chest. His face was buried in your neck, his breaths tickling you. 

"Illinois?" You whispered.

No reply.

 _He's still asleep._ You thought, your heart calming down a bit.

The feeling of him close like this wasn't...bad. In fact, it was kind of calming. You felt your eyes getting heavier again, and you decided to shuffle ever so carefully back, pressing your body closer to him. You shifted slowly, getting comfortable again, and then you settled down to sleep.

"Kid..."

Your heart immediately started beating fast again.

"Wha's you doin'?" Illinois voice was muffled and he didn't sound fully awake.

"Uhm-" You swallowed. "Nothing, just..getting comfy. Go back to sleep."

He hummed, and you were almost startled as he squeezed you, almost rolling over ontop of you.

"Ill- Illinois?" You squeaked, hoping he wouldn't roll completely over you, crushing you in the process.

"Y/N?" He mimicked you, snuggling closer and burrowing his face in the crook of your neck.

"Are- are you okay?" You managed, hoping he couldn't hear your heart beat out of your chest.

"You're warm."

"Is...is that good?"

"Mmhmm."

The room fell silent again. You almost thought he had fallen back asleep, but then he spoke again; "Are you okay?"

You hesitated for a second. "Yeah..?"

"You want me to move?"

"....No. No...it's.. kinda cozy."

Illinois hummed, and the hair at the back of your neck stood up as he pressed a soft kiss to your cheek. Blood rushed to your face and butterflies flared up in your stomach. But the happy feeling dissapeared as Illinois moved away.

"So-sorry!" He stammered. "Fuck- that was not okay- I shouldn't have just-"

"N-no! Wait, it's okay!" You interrupted him, quickly pulling his arms back, wrapping them around you. You were still on your side with him behind you, but he was propped up on his elbows, leaning over you slightly.

"Please don't let go." Your words surprised him, hell, they even surprised you. You were worried you'd crossed a line, but you really didn't want him to let you go. The feeling of him so close was too comforting.

"You, uhm....you want me to stay?"

"Please."

"... Okay."

He dropped down to lay behind you again, his arms wrapping around you, pulling you closer. The room was silent for a moment, before another kiss was pressed to your shoulder. You hummed, placing one of your hands on his arm. You traced back and forth with your thumb, and another kiss was pressed against the back of your neck.

"Let's always share a bed." Illinois mumbled, and you smiled. You quickly found yourself falling asleep again, with soft kisses pressed ever so carefully against your shoulder.


End file.
